


Omiai [Multi fandom]

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Black Butler, Free!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Natsume Yuujinchou, NuraMago, Petshop of Horrors, Servamp, Soul Eater, Tegami Bachi, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, aot, xxxHoLic
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Multi, Too many pairs to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Slight guideY/n- Your nameC/n- Cat's nameD/n- Dog's nameH/n- Horse nameB/n- Brother nameS/n- Sister nameF/c- Favorite colorArranged marriage reader insert bc I was bored
Kudos: 3





	Omiai [Multi fandom]

You sighed as you walked towards the little house on the hill, your grandparents house, because they wanted to talk to you and your parents about how you were now of age to be married. Shaking your head, you sighed as you looked about yourself a moment, a cool and gentle breeze coming and blowing your hair gently then it died down as quick as it seemed to have started. Sighing, you hurried to the house, and walked inside, hearing your parents' voices as they had gotten here earlier then you had. SHaking your head, you thought _Here goes nothing..._ and walked into the room.  
  
You were quiet as you sat down, as every good girl/boy should be, and you sighed softly but the sound was only a internal one as you greeted your grandparents with a faked smile in place upon your features. Shaking hair from your eyes, you nodded as your grandmother said "Here are a few of the folders for some of the candidates." You nodded again, then shook your head as you looked at the folder, then opened it...  
  
 _Choose your path..._


End file.
